Question: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p - 4}{p + 7} = 6$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $p + 7$ $ 5p - 4 = 6(p + 7) $ $5p - 4 = 6p + 42$ $-4 = p + 42$ $-46 = p$ $p = -46$ $p = -\dfrac{46}{1}$